


Just a little while longer

by Tired_as_Hell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Short & Sweet, Sweet gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_as_Hell/pseuds/Tired_as_Hell
Summary: Jerry and Ralph enjoy a sweet moment together





	Just a little while longer

Outside the rain came down upon the city of Detroit. But inside the worn down house it was filled with potted and hanging plants of all different kinds that were set where the windows and holes of the house would bring in sunlight, the fireplace cracked with a warm orange flame. Two shadows danced along the walls while a radio quietly played vintage music.

Jerry held Ralph as they slowly swayed, they pressed their foreheads together while looking into each others eyes and observed the light that set upon one another. Jerry couldn't help but smile wide while he held Ralph by his waist, Ralph had his arms around Jerry's neck, every once in a while he'd quietly mutter to himself and played with his hands behind Jerry's back. But nonetheless Ralph enjoyed every second of it. The tune flew through the air, making everything warm, welcoming, and calm.

The radio died down into silence as the song ends, Jerry was about to pull away but Ralph held onto him tightly.

"Ralph wants to stay like this.." He muttered, breaking their stare. His LED became yellow as he tried to process the emotions flowing through him.

Jerry chuckled. "Of course, love. Just for a little while longer." He placed a gentle kiss on the undamaged part of his lovers face. Ralph couldn't help but nuzzle into Jerry's shoulder. He never wanted it to end.


End file.
